1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods to and devices for cooling electronic components, and, more particularly, to compact, portable, adjustable air cooling devices that can be utilized with a variety of different electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known in the art, heat generated from the use of electronic components is a continuous source of problems. Such heat generation interferes with the proper functioning of those very same components. As an example, recent developments in computer technology have resulted in smaller and smaller electronic devices. As a result, the problems associated with the heat generated by such devices are magnified due to such small sizes.
In the related art of cooling computer devices, many methods of providing adequate air cooling have been utilized. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,579 issued in the name of Basara et al., a rack based packaging system for computers with cable, cooling and power management module is disclosed. In the Basara et al. reference, a method of cooling both components and wiring is disclosed wherein the wiring conduits are dually utilized to direct cooling air flow, thereby simultaneously cooling the wiring as well. This generally shows the current approach in the related arts toward providing built-in, or physically attached methods to cool components.
Another example of this approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,398, issued in the name of Bailey. In the Bailey reference, a cooling system for computers is disclosed, showing a typical method of providing fan-driven cooling air built into the component. In the Bailey reference, and additional novel method is also disclosed providing positive static pressure within the component housing.
These approaches, however, although effective, are not without their drawbacks. Such fixed systems are nonadaptable to other components, and must necessarily be "over-engineered" in order to insure the availability of adequate amounts of cooling air under many unknown potential circumstances.
Another problem occurs specifically from the use of electronically amplified stereo equipment. Although the lack of a proper amount of cooling will not always result in an immediate catastrophic failure of electronic stereo components, such a lack of proper cooling will result in a degradation of the quality of audio output, as well as an eventual shortening of component life.
Numerous attempts have been made to correct for this foregoing problem. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,551, issued in the name of Grodinsky, discloses an air cooled audio amplifier assembly. An invention made in accordance with the Grodinsky reference mounts the heat generating and heat sensitive components, the transistors, in the same housing as the speakers, thereby allowing the movement of the speaker cones to pump cooling air across a transistor heat sink, thereby improving cooling over a merely static-air situation.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,328, issued in the name of Freadman, an integrated amplifier and speaker system with improved cooling efficiency is disclosed which again utilizes the air-pumping characteristics of a speaker cone to provide cooling air movement. However, a device made in accordance with either the Grodinsky reference or the Freadman reference is associated with several drawbacks. For example, the component system architecture is severely limited by the characteristics and functioning of the speakers. Also, the volume of air which can be "pumped" by a vibrating speaker cone is extremely limited. Moreover, such a system is once again a built-in solution to only one problem and does not allow for adaptability, portability, or variability in demand or conditions.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,361, issued in the name of Sato et al. discloses an acoustic-device cooling unit which once again provides a built-in cooling fan. In the Sato et al. reference, a variable drive mechanism is also disclosed which varies the fan speed proportional to either the input or output signal level of an acoustical device.
Consequently, a need has therefore been felt for an improved but less complex mechanism that can provide variable, portable, and adaptable "on the spot" cooling under a variety of conditions and with a variety of different components.